Entanglement
by oh rewind
Summary: Katakanlah Luhan merupakan seorang pecandu. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu 'kerjaan'nya ini menyakiti hak Sehun. [HunHan/Boys Love/Yaoi/Series/Alert inside; Implied bad attitude]
1. Chapter 1

Keseluruhan FF ini ditulis menggunakan **_Luhan's point of view_**

YAOI

 _A filthly word and implied bad attitude inside. Please be a smart reader._

 _ **Crossover** alert!_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Entanglement**

 **by oh rewind**

* * *

.

.

.

Aku punya rahasia.

Aku berselingkuh.

Masalah serupa; perselingkuhan, nyatanya tidak begitu mengherankan. Sudah menjadi tradisi. Khas era Milenium. Tetapi untuk perkaraku, jelas sekali tidak seperti biasanya. Yang kumaksud adalah karena suamiku _tahu_ bahwa aku sedang berselingkuh.

Tidak hanya satu kali Sehun menangkap basah perselingkuhanku. Bahkan lebih, atau mungkin ketika aku sedang lengah. Kendati demikian, apakah dia pergi untuk melancarkan pembunuhan berencana terhadapku?

Tidak.

Sehun memang tidak menarik tanganku agar menjauh dari selingkuhanku. Yang dia lakukan hanya memandangku dalam diam, membalik badan, dan pergi. Tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang. Aku tahu hal itu lantaran aku penasaran akan reaksinya.

Sehun adalah pria paling toleran yang pernah kutemui. Tak salah aku menerima lamarannya.

Sampai saat ini, Sehun tidak meninggalkanku, omong-omong. Kami telah mengadopsi dua orang anak, berusia sangat belia, dan juga masih memprioritaskan mereka dalam romansa kami.

Sebenarnya, aku nyaris melupakan nama selingkuhanku. Nyaris. Dia mempunyai struktur wajah yang hampir mirip seperti suamiku. Rahang panjang, fondasi hidung tinggi, dan suntikan mata yang tajam.

Surainya bernuansa kelabu. Menyerupai perak. Aku suka senyumannya.

Dia dingin. Dan aku lebih jeli untuk menyamakan perangai dinginnya layaknya Sehun yang sedang merajuk.

Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat aku dan Sehun, bersama kedua buah hati sedang mengambil waktu vakansi di Beijing. Kami—aku dan selingkuhanku—melewati masa yang menyenangkan. Aku tidak pernah menampik bahwa dirinya sangat atraktif. Gaya-gayanya kerap memicu pekikan gemas para wanita.

Tetapi setelah kami kembali ke negeri kelahiran Sehun, aku meninggalkannya, kemudian _move on_ darinya.

Barangkali aku terlalu simpel untuk jatuh cinta pada yang lain lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja? Bisa jadi. Karena sesudahnya, aku kembali jatuh pada kesalahan yang sama.

Kali ini aku mengingat namanya dengan baik. Dia satu-satunya yang selalu kupikirkan, yang tak pernah absen mengisi memoriku. Saat aku mencuci piring, menangani Ziyu untuk membaca, ia yang mendampingiku. Memandang gerak-gerikku dengan sabar. Bahkan ketika aku melewati malam hangat bersama Sehun, dia yang kupikirkan.

Dia pria yang kuat, yang memiliki cahaya di dalam matanya, menyimpan banyak hal tak terlisankan. Warna rambut daffodil pucatnya, terkesan eksentrik, namun tidak pernah gagal membuaiku untuk bermain di atasnya. Dia punya wujud fisik yang sempurna.

Aku mendambanya seperti tak ada lagi pria yang pernah menyentuh hatiku sedalam ini.

Terus terang, aku takjub dengan keinginannya yang mau menerimaku dengan segala kekuranganku. Dan kurasa, kami juga saling memperhatikan. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali aku bermimpi tidur satu ranjang bersamanya. Tetapi selama itu, aku berharap kami akan berjumpa lagi, dan tidak hanya sekadar seks. Kami saling mencintai. Tidak ada salahnya kami menjadi satu. _Well,_ e _ntahlah_. Aku merasa diriku sudah menjadi Luhan yang _lain_.

Pujaan hatiku yang ini, berbeda dari siapa pun. Berbeda dari Sehun, suamiku. Selalu ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutku ketika berbincang dengannya. Diriku tenteram ketika ia berbicara, bahkan seolah terhipnotis mendengarnya bertutur kata.

Ia manis dan hangat. Sungguhan telah mencuri hatiku dan rasanya Sehun sedikit cemburu karena hal itu.

Kesabaran Sehun sudah berada pada puncak limit. Pandangannya berubah menggelap, Sehun menuntut rasa tanggung jawabku. Dan aku? Kurasa aku bisa marah padanya.

Ini salah Sehun. Dia yang telah menutup matanya, buta terhadap kecanduanku sejak lama. Bahkan Sehun memaksaku untuk memperkenalkan selingkuhanku di hadapannya!

Sebenarnya apa yang ia harapkan bakal terjadi?

Situasi ini merupakan tragedi bagiku sebagai seorang pecandu. Aku diburu realita dan presensi cerita roman impian.

Pada akhirnya aku mengalah, bertindak layaknya suami yang baik terhadap Sehun. Tetapi tetap saja, ini bukan perselingkuhanku yang pertama.

Bukan juga berarti yang terakhir.

Siapa yang tahu tentang seseorang lain yang tengah menantiku di bawah langit ini?

Jangan bertingkah begitu naif. Apakah kau lebih baik dariku?

Lagi pula, aktivitasku dan Sehun kembali berjalan normal walaupun ia sempat berang atas pernyataan yang kuberikan.

Sebagai penutup, akan kuungkapkan nama di balik perselingkuhanku. Untuk semua yang telah kami lewati bersama, untuk hal-hal yang telah kami bagi satu sama lain. Mereka masih menggenggam belahan hatiku. Rufus Shinra yang kutemui dalam _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_ , dan yang belakangan membuatku jatuh hati padanya, Cloud Strife.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

.

.

.

Semua terkait hal fanboying, miniatur, dan poster. Sebagai fangirl (atau fanboy) yang baik, setidaknya kalian tau rasanya berada di posisi Luhan. Hehehe.

Terpikirkan untuk membuat Sehun's POV, tetapi masih sekadar wacana saja.

Untuk nama tokoh fiktif di atas, bisa menggunakan search engine alias mbah Google (atau apa pun) supaya tau yang dimaksud.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	2. Chapter 2

Keseluruhan FF ini ditulis menggunakan **_Sehun's point of view_**

YAOI

 _ **Crossover** alert!_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Entanglement**

 **"Sehun Version"**

 **by oh rewind**

* * *

.

.

.

Musibah datang.

Penggalan kepala itu menyakiti kakiku layaknya jarum suntik. Tidak sengaja menginjak. Kutemukan sebelah tangannya di bawah meja makan dan sepasang kaki di sofa. Sisanya kubuang—aku berusaha membakar potongan-potongan tubuh lain. Melenyapkan barang bukti, supaya tidak terjadi masalah. Lalu dengan cekatan menyelamatkan apa yang bisa kuselamatkan.

Dan seperti yang sudah kubilang, musibah benar-benar datang.

Perbuatanku memancing amarah suamiku. Dia yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki ke rumah bersama Ziyu, melafalkan kalimat tidak senonoh berbahasa Inggris berkali-kali setelah menemukan kejanggalan yang sebaik mungkin telah aku sembunyikan. Wajahnya yang tampan dan manis di waktu bersamaan itu, berubah menjadi sesuatu yang buruk di mataku. Dia yang selalu menentang dan marah, untuk kali ini hampir saja menangisi perbuatanku. Ekspresi yang sesungguhnya tidak sanggup untuk kulihat. Sekelumit rasa marah, kesal, sedih, takjub, dan putus asa bertalu-talu di dalam benak dan hatinya, dia tak dengan gamblang menunjukkannya, tetapi aku bisa _merasakannya_.

Luhan tidak mampu berkata-kata akibat keputusanku.

Begitu juga aku. Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya aku mengaku di hadapannya bahwa diriku adalah satu-satunya tersangka dalam kejadian mengerikan ini. Lalu, apakah Luhan menghadiahiku sebuah bogeman mentah di pipiku?

Tidak.

Merasakan atmosfer tak sehat di sekitarnya, anak bungsuku menangis, berdiri dengan takut di belakang tubuhku.

Aku mencoba menenangkannya, dan apa yang Luhan lakukan? Dia melakukan _apa_ yang sudah pernah aku lakukan terhadapnya. Memandangku dalam diam, membalik badan, dan pergi. Ingin kupanggil namanya, namun aku khawatir untuk berlaku demikian.

Anggap saja aku kurang ajar. Membakar sebagian besar miniatur tokoh fiktif kesayangannya. Hanya tersisa sepasang. Cloud Strife—habis. Semua miniatur lelaki bersenjata pedang berukuran besar itu hangus di tanganku. Sisanya hanya Rufus, dan Sephiroth, karakter yang ia benci setengah mati.

Untuk sepersekian detik aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa harus semua karakter yang luar biasa ia dambakan yang musnah tanpa sisa?

Sesungguhnya masih belum lepas di pikiranku tentang kelakuan Luhan. Mengidolakan cerita laga beserta tokoh _Final Fantasy_ begitu heboh, hingga aku tersulut cemburu, dan mengutarakan keberanganku. Tetapi jika sudah begini, kuyakin Luhan sudah kehilangan nyawa.

Pada hari berikutnya, aku melihatnya menekuk mulut di depan sereal. Mengaduknya tidak jelas, bahkan dia tidak membangunkan tidurku. Matanya menyorot langkah kakiku, dan menatapku sama tajamnya dengan sebilah belati.

Saat bokongku menyentuh kursi di sampingnya, ia _meledak_.

Luhan mengungkapkan kekesalan yang dipendamnya dalam satu malam ini. Dirinya berkata bahwa ia frustrasi harus di mana lagi mendapatkan miniatur _limited edition_ yang dibelinya dua belas tahun lalu sesaat film _Final Fantasy VII_ itu hadir di layar kaca. Dan yang tak pernah kusangka dalam hidupku, ia hampir menyebutnya—meminta perpisahan padaku. Perceraian yang disinggungnya. Aku sangat terpukul mendengar hal itu. Tetapi anak sulungku yang datang dari lantai atas, menyelamatkan hubungan kami. Mata Luhan memandangnya, dan surut amarahnya.

Apa yang terjadi jika dia benar-benar menghendaki perceraian?

Kuyakin hatiku akan hancur dengan sangat dahsyat.

Pelajaran bagiku. Di lain waktu tidak akan kuulangi. _Semoga saja._

Aku meminta maaf padanya untuk beberapa hari ke depan dan hampir dua minggu terlewati. Selama itu, aku sudah merasa kenyang dengan hidangan punggungnya sebelum kami tidur. Tidurku menjadi tidak berkualitas dan penyesalan atas perbuatanku terbersit.

Meskipun sekarang dirinya sudah bisa menerima kenyataan, namun untuk beberapa waktu tertentu ia masih menunjukkan sikap uring-uringan.

Akan kujelaskan secara terus terang. Aku memang membakar miniatur kesayangannya. Ada kebanggaan tersendiri karena telah berhasil melancarkannya. Bahkan aku mulai berencana untuk menghabisi poster dan sisa pajangan kecil itu lain kali.

Tapi bukan berarti aku yang merusaknya lebih dulu.

Membumihanguskan benda kesayangannya tidak akan terjadi jika Vivi tak nekat menggigiti dan memisah potongan tubuh mini tersebut dari badannya. Dan aku dengan lapang dada menerima risiko atas kemarahannya, daripada anjing putih tampanku itu mendapatkan piring terbang dari Luhan sebagai akibat kenakalannya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

.

.

.

Terwujud akhirnya cerita ini. Sempat bingung di tengah jalan harus mengangkat topik apa untuk Sehun's POV, tapi pada akhirnya terselamatkan.

Terima kasih banyak atas responnya di seri lalu.

By the way, benar-benar **'The End'** atau ada lagi _Kid's POV_? Atau malah _Vivi's POV_?

Bercanda, hehe.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
